Fait
The Star Speaker :"Such was the terrifying power of the great witch Fait that she could command the stars themselves to disclose their most guarded secrets and reveal mortal destiny." ''-Grimblast’s Codex of Illustrious Witches and Oracles'' Fait is the 44th Legend to enter Valhalla. She features a Scythe and an Orb as her weapons. As the story goes... Great oracles are rare because by the time a witch has toiled through the many grueling years required to master Starspeak, they’ve almost certainly lost the charm and positive attitude needed for stars to want to talk to them. Fait’s greatest power was most likely her unwavering good-nature. As a young witch Fait would hang out with the stars at night, who gave her fleeting visions of past, present, and future. In daylight, she made ends meet selling fortunes on the streets of Edasich. As her power grew, she learned to deduce a human’s fate from the smallest visions. But when the mighty Deathspeaker Lord Zothkhan arose, Fait transformed herself into a battlemage to oppose his monstrous army. The world soon learned just how powerful even the smallest glimpse of the future could be in battle. Her vision of The Invulnerable Pit Fiend facedown with a scythe blade buried in his weak spot spelled his doom. Her foresight of a flattened werewolf led her to lure the vampire general into Avalanche Gulch. And a vision of a lava-scorched Azoth|Lord Zothkhan in the afterlife, retrieving his beloved cat from its demon caretaker, prompted her to bring her own cat Butterscotch as a distraction to her showdown with the Deathspeaker on a bridge over Mount Inferno. When Brynn came to offer her a place in Valhalla, Fait had already packed. In Valhalla Fait is popular, and has joined a band, a book club, and wins big on poker nights. “Well, I have my witch friends and I have my star friends. With my witch friends, there’s a lot of drama. My star friends are super chill, and we talk about everything. I can really be myself with them.” – Fait Appearance Strategy Skins Color Variations Trivia * Fait's default weapons are the Shooting Star (scythe) and Scrying Glass (orb). * Fait's bot name is Alt F8, a reference to the Windows key-command Alt-F4, use to close the currently open program. * Fait is one of several to have personally defeated Azoth during one of his many reincarnations, alongside Mirage and Jhala. * It is possible that the flattened werewolf mentioned in Fait's story was Mordex. Whether this is true, and if true, whether she was personally responsible for Mordex's presence in Valhalla, is yet undetermined. * Fait is one of the many unconventional, but confirmed warriors brought to Valhalla by Brynn, sharing this honor with Teros. * Fait has a cat named Butterscotch, who can be seen atop her hat in the Feline Fait skin. * Fait's band is a techno-fantasy europop band with Isaiah, Ulgrim, and Ada. * Fait was added to the game January 30, 2019. Category:Legends Category:Scyther Category:Orb